Quien lo iba a decir
by Kaorumar
Summary: Emily sabía que sus carreras podrian acabarse, serían señalados, y todo por lo que habían luchado ambos se iría al garete. Aaron también era consciente, pero ninguno de los dos quería detener lo que estaba pasando, y lo tuvo claro cuando Hotch deslizó una mano por su escritorio, apartando lapiceros, folders y su placa de jefe de Unidad para empujarla suavemente contra la madera.


Hola a todos. Este es uno de los regalos por los más de 100 reviews del fic Voluntad. Es para **Lica** , pues fue la número 100 en comentar y además la primera que lo pidió.

Su petición: Una reunión con el Equipo en la que Hotch saque a Emily de un apuro, una escena de sexo en la oficina y un escritorio de por medio.

Sin más, os dejo con el One-Shot.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Mentes Criminales y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de CBS y ABC Studios. Yo solo los uso para mis propios planes maquiavélicos.

.

.

 **Quien** **lo iba a decir**

En la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del F.B.I. se regían por tres simples premisas: El Equipo era una unidad al completo. No había un Yo, solo un Nosotros. Los miembros del Equipo eran amigos y familia. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, la confianza se ganaba, no se compraba.

El día en qué Emily Prentiss fue asignada a la UAC, se dio cuenta de que le faltaban tres de los tres componentes requeridos para formar parte de ese Equipo. No estaba acostumbrada a trabajar como un conjunto, no consideraba a ninguna de esas personas desconocidas familia ni amigos y no se ganaba su confianza, porque había sido puesta allí con la condición de llevar ante la jefa de sección a su superior más inmediato: Aaron Hotchner.

Se había dado cuenta, tras mucho discutir, qué, si quería formar parte de ese Equipo de Élite, tenía que elegir. Al verlos interactuar, la decisión había sido fácil. ¿Quién podía, en su sano juicio, no querer a cada uno de los miembros de esa familia? Mientras golpeaba con aburrimiento un bolígrafo contra una libreta sobre su escritorio paseó su mirada por cada uno de los componentes que hacían de ese Equipo el mejor de Quantico.

Distintos en todos los sentidos, cada uno de ellos aportaba algo que era imprescindible para soportar la vida que llevaban día a día. Emily dudaba de que pudiera vivir en la actualidad sin alguno de ellos. Ninguno se podía considerar normal. Todos ellos eran personas de extraño carácter que se habían unido por una casualidad del destino. Ella pensaba, antes de llegar a la UAC, que jamás encajaría en ningún lugar. Era por eso que había escogido la amistad y la familia por encima de todo lo demás. Era por eso que había escogido al Equipo, por encima de a su propia madre, a su padre o a su ascenso en el F.B.I.

El tiempo con el Equipo, y el tiempo en los casos, le impedía mantener ninguna clase de relación fuera del trabajo y eso estaba bien con ella. De todas formas, ¿a quién iba a encontrar que entendiera su trabajo? ¿A quién iba a encontrar que la entendiera a ella? JJ había encontrado a Will, pero porque este era Policía en Nueva Orleans y podía entender a lo que se dedicaba su novia. García salía con Kevin, porque ambos formaban parte del F.B.I. aunque no fueran del mismo Equipo, pero ella era como el resto de ese extraño escuadrón. Morgan seguía soltero, y estaba segura de que los motivos no se alejaban de los que ella estaba enumerando. Spencer era un solitario que únicamente se sentía cómodo en presencia de sus seres más allegados y desde que su madre estaba ingresada y no sabía nada de su padre que los abandonó cuando Spencer tan solo era un niño, los únicos allegados eran los miembros del Equipo. ¿Y qué decir de Rossi y Hotch? Ambos casados, ambos divorciados. A causa de sus trabajos no habían logrado mantener sus matrimonios y eso le daba una ligera idea de lo que podía llegar a ser su futuro.

Por todas estas razones, no era de extrañar, que Emily hubiera dejado de buscar hacía tiempo a su media naranja y que, al hacerlo, se hubiera dado cuenta de que había empezado a adquirir pensamientos poco fraternales con el único hombre con el que sabía que no tenía una posibilidad real. Mientras observaba a Hotch, tras el ventanal que separaba su despacho del resto de la humanidad, se preguntó, ¿por qué él?

No era que no supiera por qué exactamente Aaron Hotchner podía hacer que una mujer como ella se sintiera atraída. Tenía lo que ella llamaba la Triada Irresistible: Era guapo, era misterioso y por último y más importante, era inalcanzable. Pero… ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no Anderson? Era del F.B.I. pero no del Equipo. Sería fácil, sería bueno. Era guapo. Anderson se había interesado por ella más de una vez. ¿Entonces? Eran esa clase de sentimientos que Emily no terminaba de entender de si misma. Si había algo difícil, complicado e inalcanzable, ella lo deseaba.

Dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado al ver como Hotch cogía el teléfono y contestaba a su duodécima llamada de la tarde.

— Tierra llamando a Prentiss.

La voz de García le hizo dar un respingo. Cuando se giró hacia ella, la encontró mostrándole una hilera de dientes blancos rodeados de llamativos y rojos labios.

— JJ y yo vamos a ir a tomar algo, ¿te vienes?

Por una parte, no era su mejor día, no tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de salir con sus amigas que mantenían felices relaciones de pareja, pero, por otra parte, necesitaba algo de emoción en su vida que no tuviera nada que ver con sangre y delitos sexuales.

— ¿Solo nosotras? – Quiso asegurarse.

García asintió.

— Palabrita de niño Jesús. – Movió la mano alrededor de su corazón y Emily no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Quién podía decirle que no a Penélope García?

Poco rato después, las tres amigas compartían un plato de nachos, dos mojitos y una Coca Cola Light para JJ, que estaba embarazada, en uno de los muchos Pubs de DC.

— Juro que tengo un agujero en mi estómago que me impide dejar de comer. – Aseguró JJ, barriendo el plato de nachos.

— Pero se pide la Coca Cola Light. – Se burló Emily y García rio, sorbiendo de la pajita de su mojito.

— Es para mantener algo de equilibrio. Los nachos no los hay Light, sino los pediría también.

— Recuérdame que nunca permita a ningún hombre dejarme embarazada. – Apuntó Emily.

García dejó el mojito en la mesa y centró su mirada en ella. Emily supo lo que venía a continuación.

— Hablando de hombres. ¿Qué tal con Anderson?

Emily puso los ojos en blanco. Temía que esa conversación llegaría en algún momento. Había cometido la estupidez de dejarse ver hablando con Anderson a menudo. Si ellas supieran que su mira estaba en otra diana más grande…

— No hay un "¿Qué tal con Anderson?", García. Es como si me dijeras "¿Qué tal con Morgan?". – La analista hizo una mueca y Emily asintió. – Exacto. Justamente eso: Nada.

— Y yo que pensaba que la única que moriría sola y rodeada de gatos sería yo… - García suspiró y Emily abrió la boca, indignada.

— Vaya… gracias por los ánimos.

Penélope acarició la espalda de la morena con comprensión.

— Oh mi dulce, no es para que te desanimes. Al contrario. Mira este lugar. – Señaló alrededor. – Está lleno de hombres que se pelearían por pasar un rato contigo. ¿Apostamos?

Emily no lo dudaba, pero era ella la que no quería pasar rato con ellos. Eso era algo que no podía decirle a García, porque si lo hacía, su amiga… sus amigas, contando también a JJ, querrían saber el por qué. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿No mirar… no quiero tener una buena noche de sexo con un desconocido porque no lleva traje, corbata y no es líder de la UAC? Prefería que un SUDES la secuestrara y la torturara antes que admitir algo así.

— De verdad. Estoy bien como estoy.

— Tonterías. – Dijo la informática. – Lo que pasa es que aún no has encontrado al hombre que te hace vibrar- Acompañó la última palabra de un movimiento gracioso que hizo que toda su ropa se moviera como si fuera gelatina y arrancó una carcajada de Emily y JJ.

— Si quiero vibrar tengo a mi amigo que lo único que pide es una pila alcalina de 1,5 voltios cada pocos meses y la única advertencia a la que tengo que hacer caso es a la de no sumergir en líquido abundante. – Dijo, aun riéndose al ver a la rubia haciendo tonterías.

— Uhh… Eso duele, Prentiss. – Dijo Morgan, que acababa de aparecer como por arte de magia.

Emily apretó los labios al ver tras él a Rossi que sonreía, divertido, a Reid, que parecía un ciervo ante los faros de un coche, y en especial, a Hotch, que la miraba con una ceja alzada, y ella no sabía descifrar muy bien lo que estaba pensando. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pillarla diciendo algo inapropiado? Quiso matar a García en ese momento por haberle prometido que sería una noche de chicas.

Penélope la miró y estaba segura de que quería decirle que ella no sabía nada de que iban a aparecer los hombres, pero la venganza de Emily ya estaba en camino.

— ¿Alguien quiere un mojito? – Preguntó Emily queriendo escaparse de allí unos minutos hasta que se le ocurriera que decir para poder volver a mirar a su jefe a la cara sin morirse de vergüenza.

— Yo. – Dijo Morgan.

— Whisky. – Pidió Dave.

Spencer negó con la cabeza. No quería nada.

— ¿Hotch? – Le preguntó, sin mirarlo.

— Te acompaño. – Dijo el moreno, a lo que Emily se apresuró a negar.

— No hace falta. ¿Whisky? ¿Cerveza?

Aaron se metió las manos en los bolsillos tranquilamente.

— Cerveza está bien.

La morena huyó de allí en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran se maldijo a sí misma. Tenía el don de decir cosas que ponían su vida sexual a la altura del betún frente a Aaron Hotchner. Lo tenía asumido. Si alguna vez pudiera tener alguna posibilidad por remota que fuera, ella misma se encargaba de estropearla.

En la mesa, Hotch miraba como Prentiss salía corriendo.

— ¿Hemos llegado en mal momento? – Preguntó Derek.

— Tonterías. – Dijo García, colgándose del brazo de Morgan como si fuera un columpio y arrancándole una sonrisa al fuerte hombre. – Mis chicos siempre son bienvenidos. – Miró a Hotch. – Incluido tú, mi excelentísimo señor.

Aaron asintió agradecido, en respuesta, retirando la mirada de la barra dónde Prentiss esperaba por las bebidas que habían pedido. La conversación a su alrededor se inició con normalidad y fluidez. Todos se conocían, vivían prácticamente juntos, por los que los temas no faltaban.

— Consumir bebidas dietéticas, pese a la creencia popular de que tienen menos calorías y ayudan a mantener la línea, puede ser perjudicial para la salud. – Empezó Reid en cuanto vio como JJ se llevaba su Coca Cola Light a la boca para darle un sorbo. – Hay estudios que demuestran que beber refrescos Light, incluso cuando solo es uno al día, aumenta el riesgo de enfermedades cardiovasculares, derrames cerebrales, diabetes, síndrome metabólico e hipertensión arterial, además, contribuyen al aumento paulatino de peso.

JJ dejó la bebida sobre la mesa con una mueca.

— Gracias Spence… No me importa perder veinte dólares en Coca Colas que hay en mi casa y que jamás volveré consumir.

Hotch sonrió, mientras el resto se reían con ganas. Reid tenía esa manía continuamente. No sabía cuándo tenía que guardarse sus conocimientos para sí mismo para tranquilidad de los demás.

— De nada. – Respondió Reid, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y meciéndose sobre sus pies mientras sonreía, sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo en la voz de JJ, haciendo que todos rieran de nuevo, mientras él miraba extrañado sin saber por qué había causado esa reacción en sus compañeros.

Hotch negó con la cabeza. Ese chico no tenía remedio. Mientras el resto seguían burlándose del Genio, él desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la barra dónde estaba Emily y frunció el ceño. Había un hombre, desconocido, a juzgar por el gesto de desagrado de Prentiss, que estaba cerniéndose sobre ella.

Emily Prentiss era una mujer de armas tomar. Aaron sabía que no necesitaba ayuda con nadie, pero su instinto masculino, de líder y de caballero, le impedían quedarse quieto cuando alguien estaba acosando a alguna de sus chicas, así que dejó al resto del grupo hablando mientras él se acercó tranquilamente a su subordinada y al desconocido a tiempo para escuchar un: he dicho que estoy ocupada.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del traje, se dirigió pacientemente al hombre.

— Te ha dicho que está ocupada. – Su voz apenas audible sobre el sonido de la música estridente. – Deberías retirarte.

El hombre, que estaba claro que llevaba un par de copas de más, lo miró un segundo, decidiendo si él era verdaderamente una amenaza o no. Era un par de pulgadas más alto que Hotch y bastante más corpulento, pero eso no hizo que el jefe de Unidad de la UAC desviara la mirada. Se había enfrentado a tipos más peligrosos a lo largo de su carrera.

Emily vio con total asombro como el hombre evaluaba a Hotch unos segundos antes de pedir disculpas y largarse de allí. Ese era el efecto Hotchner. Daban ganas de obedecerlo en cuanto abría la boca y al parecer eso servía incluso con desconocidos.

— Debería estarte agradecido. – Le dijo Emily. – Mi siguiente movimiento era poner mi pistola apuntando a su nido.

Hotch sonrió, dejando a Emily completamente encantada.

— Que dura…

— Y aun así has venido a rescatarme. – Le recordó.

Aaron la miró durante unos segundos, en los que se dio cuenta de que realmente había sido así. Había sabido que ella podía defenderse y había decidido aun así ir a su rescate.

— En realidad quería rescatar al pobre diablo. – Se excusó.

Emily se llevó el puño al corazón como si se apuñalara.

— No se si podré sacarme la estaca que me acabas de clavar.

A Hotch estuvo a punto de escaparsele una carcajada. Se había dado cuenta hacía ya un tiempo de qué, con Emily, le resultaba fácil reír y bromear. Agarró el par de bebidas que el barman acababa de pasarle a su subordinada de sus manos para ayudarla.

— Que no muera la caballerosidad.

Emily le hizo una mueca divertida.

— Pues el caballero casi mata a la doncella.

Negándo con la cabeza, divertido, Hotch siguió a Emily hasta la mesa dónde esperaban el resto por sus bebidas.

Pasaron una buena noche en la que no faltaron las risas y las bromas, pero tuvieron que retirarse temprano, pues al día siguiente tenían que trabajar.

Emily fue la primera en aparecer ese día en la oficina incluso antes que Hotch. Se había pasado la noche despierta pensando en como Aaron había acudido a su rescate cuando ninguno del resto de sus compañeros se había dado ni cuenta de que ella estaba siendo acosada por un extraño.

Era absurdo pensar que Hotch lo hubiera hecho por nada especial. Ella sabía que lo había hecho por deber y caballerosidad a pesar de las bromas que habían sucitado, pero aun así, había logrado tenerla pensando el resto de la noche.

En cuanto su jefe de Unidad llegó, pudo ver el desconcierto en su rostro al verla allí, pero escondió su gesto detrás de un seco: Buenos días y continuó su camino hasta su despacho, dejándo a Emily más segura que nunca de que había perdido el sueño por nada.

El resto del día se pasó entre papeleo del caso anterior y bromas de García y JJ, recordándole el fiasco de haber dejádo evidencia ante su jefe de que el único componente sexual que había en su vida era eléctrico. Había pocos días que Emily hubiera querido que acabaran más rapido que ese. Si alguien más volvía a nombrar las palabras: pila, sexo u hombres, Emily terminaría seriamente pensando en usar su Glock.

— ¿No tendréis por casualidad pilas de sobras? Mi walkman se ha quedado sin y... - Preguntó Reid, inocente de todo lo que sus amigas se estaban burlando de ella y haciendo que estas se rieran más.

— Estamos en el siglo XXI, Reid. Modernizate. - Exclamó la morena, sin dejar que Spencer acabara de explicarse. Dejó la taza de café, malhumorada, sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su escritorio, cruzándose con Hotch en el camino que miró la escena, atónito, mientras ella farfullaba. - No puede tener un puñetero iPod no...

Hotch observó todo por unos segundos antes de dirigirles a JJ y García una mirada de reproche.

— Si no tenéis trabajo puedo conseguiros uno inmediatamente. - Les adviritió, a lo que ambas rubias saltaron cada una hacia su oficina pertinente.

Hotch dejó un folder sobre la mesa de Morgan y de camino a su despacho, ordenó.

— Prentiss. Al acabar el turno en mi despacho.

Emily lo miró desconcertada mientras Hotch se encerraba en su oficina. ¿Es que el día no podía dejar de empeorar?

— ¿Entonces? ¿Tienes pilas o no?

Que Diós le diera paciencia, porque se estaba rifando una matanza y Spencer Reid llevaba todos los boletos...

Emily no recorda haber tenido un día peor que ese en años. Ese día tan solo era comparable a las reuniones políticas en las que su madre intentaba emparejarla con algún hombre de dudosa moral pero de bolsillo rebosante y eso era decir mucho. Así que, mientras se paraba frente a la puerta de su supervisor, pensó realemente en si podría empeorar aun más. Se colocó bien la ropa, por pura costumbre, antes de tocar a la puerta.

La voz de Hotch sonó a través de la madera de la puerta, dándole paso y Emily la atravesó.

— ¿Querías verme? - Preguntó, sin saber muy bien que esperar.

— ¿Se ha ido todo el mundo? - Preguntó el moreno sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba terminando de rellenar.

Emily se cruzó de brazos, mirando por la persiana hacia el exterior de la Unidad.

— Sí, señor.

— Cierra la puerta y la persiana. - Ordenó y Emily tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

— ¿Qué? - Preguntó, si entender nada.

Hotch levantó la vista por primera vez de los papeles desde que ella había entrado.

— La puerta y la persiana, Prentiss. Cierralas.

Emily frunció un poco el ceño, pero obedeció. Cerró primero la puerta y seguidamente las persianas y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

Aaron terminó de firmar el documento, lo metió en el folder y se levantó, rodeando el escritorio y apoyando el trasero en él para encarar a su subordinada.

— ¿Me vas a explicar a que ha venido el alboroto?

Emily se enderezó, poniéndose en guardia. No le gustaba tener que pelear con Hotch, pero no estaba en su persona callar si no veía justo algo.

— Con el debido respeto, señor. No creo que sea a mi a quién tengas que pedir explicaciones.

Hotch la observó en silencio durante unos segundos, con el rostro imperturbable. Él ya sabia lo que había estado pasando todo el día pero había querido darle la oportunidad a ella de explicarlo desde su punto de vista.

— Te molestó que escuchara la conversación que mantenias con García y JJ. - Aseguró, en lugar de preguntar.

Emily no se molestó en ocultarlo.

— Sí. Me molestó.

— ¿Por qué soy tu jefe?

Hasta ahí había llegado la sinceridad de la morena. No podía decirle que era por una cuestión mucho más personal, así que aprovechó la baza.

— Porque eres mi jefe.

Hotch torció la cabeza. Emily había aprendido a conocer cada uno de los gestos de los miembros del Equipo y a pesar de que había una norma no escrita de que no podían perfilarse, sabía, por el gesto de Aaron, que la estaba perfilando.

— Habíamos acabado el turno. En ese momento no era tu jefe.

— En ese caso hemos acabado el turno. Tú no eres mi jefe y yo no tengo porque responderte.

Elizabeth Prentiss, su madre, siempre le había dicho que no entendía como, con la educación que había recibido, podía ser tan rebelde y tenía que darle la razón, porque había hablado por inercia y podía ver los engranages de Aaron Hotchner moverse a toda velocidad. Sin duda, estaba atónito por su forma de responder, pero sabía ocultarlo bien.

— Tienes razón.

La respuesta del hombre le hizo parpadear varias veces. ¿Ya está? ¿Eso era todo? La que estaba atónita ahora era ella.

— Bien... - Dijo, sin saber muy bien como sentirse. - Nos vemos mañana.

Empezó a darse la vuelta para irse cuando de pronto, Hotch se acercó y antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía su mano en la puerta, impidiendo que ella la abriera.

— ¿Hotch? - Preguntó, con duda.

— Cuentámelo.

La petición dejó a Emily un tanto confusa.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Hotch.

Emily pudo ver como la mandibula de Aaron se apretaba. Parecía enfadado.

— Me has dicho lo que creías que yo quería o necesitaba oír para zanjar el tema. No me has dicho lo que realmente piensas.

La morena frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué te importa?

Eso parecía un partido de tenis porque el que tenía cara de desconcierto en esos momentos era Hotch.

— ¿Como no podría importarme?

El Equipo era su familia. Siempre había sentido esa puñalada en el estómago cuando había visto que se contenían de hacer bromas ante él fuera del trabajo. Entendía que la relación jefe-subordinado tuviera ese tipo de reacción, pero cuando salía de la UAC, Hotch solo quería ser uno más a pesar de ser una persona reservada en extremo y poco bromista.

Emily pudo ver algo que no solía ver a menudo. Hotch estaba dólido. No sabía por qué, pero podía ver como en el interior de esos ojos oscuros se removían motones de sentimientos que solían pasar inadvertidos para casi cualquier persona.

— Mira - Empezó - Siento haber montado el numerito en la oficina hoy. De verdad. Mis compañeros estaban bromeando y yo no tenía un buen día. Eso es todo.

Hotch dejó escapar el aire bruscamente por la nariz. Eso no respondía a su pregunta. Emily estaba evitando el tema y él no era la clase de hombre de insistir en algo, pero llevaba todo el día, desde que la había visto tan molesta, dándole vueltas a la cabeza pensando en el por qué era él diferente al resto.

— Bien. - Soltó finalmente. Sabiendo que Emily era una roca, no muy distinta a él y que iba a resultar imposible sonsacarle información que ella no quisiera que fuera sonsacada. - Buenas noches, Prentiss.

Se alejó de ella, y se acercó a su escritorio para empezar a meter sus cosas en el maletín. Emily se quedó mirando a ese raro especímen de hombre sin dar crédito. Había pocas veces en que había visto a Aaron Hotchner verdaderamente molesto por algo que no tuviera que ver con un asesino en serie. ¿Cómo iba a irse y dejarlo así?

— Pero, ¿por qué te enfadas? - Espetó.

Hotch se giró bruscamente y la miró como si fuera un elemento extraño en su despacho.

— Con el debido respeto. - Dijo, imitando sus palabras anteriores. - No eres mi jefa, yo no soy tu subordindo y no tengo obligación de responder.

— Pero soy tu amiga.

Hotch terminó de meter el portatil en el maletín antes de girarse a mirarla. Su expresión era dura.

— Una amiga que se molesta porque escuche conversaciones que no le importa que escuchen el resto de amigos masculinos. - Le recordó.

Zasca. Eso era cierto y contra eso no tenía nada que argumentar. Ahí tenía una muestra del por qué ese hombre hacía cantar hasta a las gallinas. Emily se cruzó de brazos, como si con ello pudiera hacer las cosas más faciles y se acercó a él. Le daba tanta vergüenza...

— No quiero que pienses que soy una mujer sexualmente frustrada.

Hotch frunció el ceño visiblemente confundido.

— No lo pienso.

Emily continuó.

— Y luego viniste a rescatarme.

— ¿Eso es malo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ahí venía lo complicado, pero como ya habían dejado claro ambos que en esos momentos no había jefes ni subordinados, haría lo que hacía comunmente con todo el mundo mundano: ser sincera.

— Lo malo es que lo hicieras por deber y no porque te molestara realmente que estuvieran sobre mí.

Hotch torció la cabeza. Ahí estaba de nuevo, perfilandola. Emily quiso decirle que dejara de hacerlo, pero eso era como pedirle a un dálmata que se deshiciera de sus manchas. Apretó los labios esperando unos segundos que para ella parecieron minutos.

Aaron sopesó la noticia que acababa de recibir. Le hubiera gustado ser Reid para hacer una estadística completa de los pros y los contras de esa declaración y de la emoción que había explotado en su interior al escucharla, pero no lo era. Para él solo había blanco o negro. Lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. ¿En qué mundo podía estar mal que una mujer como Emily Prentiss quisiera que sintieras algo por ella? No era un crío. No pensaba en asbsoluto que Emily era la clase de mujer egoista que quería que sintieras algo sin que ella profesara los mismos sentimientos.

Alargó la mano y tiró de ella, pegándola a él para ver su reacción y lo que vio le gustó. Ojos ensanchados, nerviosismo, flojera muscular...

— Deja de perfilarme. - Pidió Emily, arrancándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Estudio evaluativo? – Conjeturó el moreno y Emily tuvo ganas de darle un golpe en el pecho con el puño, pero se contuvo, porque él la estaba mirando profundamente y tenía que admitir que no recordaba la última vez que la mirada de un hombre la había puesto tan nerviosa.

— Estamos en la oficina. – Dijo, sin saber muy bien por qué. Puesto que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas esa cercanía. La había deseado desde había empezado a mirar a Hotch como a un hombre en lugar de como a un simple superior.

— Lo sé. – Admitió él.

— Pero no estamos en horario laboral. – Se apresuró a decir en cuanto vio la posibilidad de que él pudiera alejarse.

— Exacto. – Estuvo de acuerdo el hombre.

Emily cedió al impulso de deslizar las manos por su pecho, por encima de la camisa. Era duro. Más duro de lo que ella hubiera imaginado jamás y conforme iba subiendo las manos, parecía que se tensaba aún más. Notó las manos del Aaron, grandes y un tanto inseguras sobre su cintura y alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos. Ambos evaluándose. Podía notar que la respiración de él había cambiado, y estaba segura que la de ella no daría una mejor puntuación si la sometieran a una Espirometría.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Preguntó ella, tentativa, para ver en que página estaba Hotch, mientras subía una de sus manos a su nuca y la hundía en su pelo. Ese pelo negro y espeso siempre había sido una debilidad para ella. Se había imaginado hundir la mano en él más de una de vez. Hacerlo era, simplemente, una liberación.

— No lo sé. – Su voz tan irregular como había sonado la de ella segundos antes. Al menos, estaban en el mismo lugar.

Hotch estaba impresionado al comprobar el efecto que tenían las manos de Prentiss sobre él. Hacía pocos meses que se había separado y jamás pensó que otra mujer que no fuera Haley despertaría en él el deseo desesperante de querer mantener relaciones sexuales fuera de su zona de confort. Ni siquiera Haley, se recordó, había despertado en él la verdadera necesidad. Siempre habían sabido esperar. Siempre habían impuesto el decoro a la voluntad. Y ahí estaba él… con una mujer a la que no debería estar mirando, a la que no debería estar tocando, en el lugar más inapropiado, saltándose todos sus principios, mientras una de sus manos abandonaba la cintura estrecha de la morena para hundirse en su camiseta granate de trabajo y deslizarse hasta el cierre de su sostén, el cual desabrochó casi sin pensar. Los labios de ella rozando peligrosamente los suyos, llevándolo hasta el borde de su paciencia.

Emily tuvo que admitir que le había sorprendido la habilidad de Hotch para desabrochar con una sola mano la prenda femenina. Veinte años de matrimonio, se recordó, y de pronto, Aaron Hotchner había dejado de parecerle ese hombre frío y de movimientos calculados al que oficiales y delincuentes temían por igual. Cediendo a otro de sus muchos impulsos, dejó que su boca se deslizara contra la de él, al principio tentativamente, pero al ver como el hombre respondía casi con agresividad al beso, dejó atrás toda duda. Abrió los labios y permitió que él explorara con su lengua a su antojo y la hiciera jadear al pensar en la de cosas que podía llegar a hacer esa lengua experta a algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Hotch se habían deslizado desde su espalda hasta sus pechos y el roce de esos dedos ásperos hizo que Emily se estremeciera, en especial cuando el arrastró las palmas por sus pezones hasta la parte superior, aprovechando el movimiento para alzarle la camiseta y dejar sus pechos a plena vista. Observó con el corazón exaltado, como él evaluaba con su mirada oscura la zona que acababa de dejar expuesta y podía asegurar que le gustaba lo que veía a juzgar por el hondo suspiro que acababa de exhalar. Emily se sintió más poderosa con eso de lo que se había sentido empuñando su pistola en todos los años que llevaba en el F.B.I. y dejó escapar un gemido cuando los labios de Hotch rozaron su cuello, enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

La morena sintió un ramalazo de deseo que le endureció los pezones y la hizo humedecerse cuando él la giró de forma brusca, pegándola a su espalda. Sus labios en ningún momento abandonando su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta sus pantalones y abrían con habilidad el botón y la cremallera, separando las solapas y dejando a la vista sus bragas blancas de encaje. Emily tuvo un segundo de tragar duro mientras veía una de las manos masculinas hundirse entre sus piernas, buscando la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza cuando notó como sus dedos empezaron a excavar y rozar en delicadas caricias que hicieron que se apretara contra él instintivamente y notara su erección clavándose entre sus nalgas.

Emily quiso mirarlo, y Aaron aprovechó para devolver parte de su atención a la boca de la morena. Mientras la devoraba, notó los dedos de la mujer enredándose en su pelo y tirando de él. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo o alguien le produjera ese nivel de desesperación, al punto de olvidar por completo cuál era su papel con ella. La pasión, la fortaleza, la forma en que ella le respondía… Eran un imán que lo atraía en contra de su voluntad. Siguió besándola y atormentándola con sus dedos. Se adueñó de cada uno de los murmullos de placer que escapaban de sus labios y cuando se corrió, Hotch habría podido jurar que él había obtenido tanto placer como ella, pero no el suficiente aún. Había empezado, se había dejado llevar y ya era tarde para parar.

A Emily le temblaban las piernas. Nada la había preparado para eso. ¿Tener un orgasmo, causado por Hotch, en mitad de su oficina y de pie, sin nada que la sostuviera más que el cuerpo de él? Ninguna de sus fantasías habría superado eso y quería ver hasta dónde podían llegar si seguían, así que, con ese pensamiento, dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia atrás entre sus cuerpos y buscara esa parte que había notado hincándose en sus nalgas minutos antes.

Aaron tomó aire de forma brusca cuando la mano de ella se introdujo bajo la pretina de sus pantalones y sus dedos se deslizaron por los cortos rizos hasta cerrarse en torno a su henchida virilidad. Pese a que ella estaba de espaldas, pese a que no tenía los pantalones desabrochados y pese que su mano parecía estar estrangulándolo, se vio en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y apretar la mandíbula para evitar que el nivel de excitación que sentía le hiciera terminar ahí mismo.

Emily quiso quejarse cuando Hotch la obligó a apartar la mano de él. Quería sentirlo de la misma forma que él había hecho con ella, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando giró la mirada hacia él y vio el deseo con el que la miraba. Pese a que ella llevaba la ropa hecha un desastre, su camiseta alzada, dejándola expuesta, sus pantalones desabrochados, su ropa interior descolocada, se dio cuenta de que Hotch no había quitado ninguna de las prendas y de que él ni siquiera se había quitado la americana. Eso le hizo consciente del lugar dónde estaban y de que cualquiera podría entrar en ese momento. Sus carreras se acabarían, serían señalados por todos los miembros del F.B.I., y todo por lo que habían luchado ambos se iría al garete. Era consciente, estaba segura de que Aaron también, pero también estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos quería detener lo que estaba pasando, y lo estuvo aún más, cuando Hotch deslizó una mano por su escritorio, apartando lapiceros, folders y su placa de jefe de Unidad para empujarla suavemente contra la madera, que le hizo estremecerse al notar la frialdad contra sus pechos desnudos.

Aferró las manos al borde del escritorio, cuando escuchó como él deslizaba la cremallera de su pantalón hacia abajo y fue totalmente consciente del sonido de la respiración de ambos en el solitario despacho. Sintió el aire frío en su piel, en contraste con las manos calientes de Hotch, cuando él bajó sus pantalones y sus bragas. Debería haberse sentido avergonzada por estar tan expuesta, pero el pensamiento de que era Hotch quién la tocaba, la seguridad de saber que ese hombre jamás utilizaría eso para perjudicarla y el deseo que sentía por sentirlo en su interior hicieron que, en lugar de avergonzarse, disfrutara el momento.

Emily cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió en su interior, duro y muy excitado. Dejó escapar un gemido y arqueó la espalda al tiempo que Hotch se hundía en ella una y otra vez. Una de las manos del moreno se enredó en su pelo y tiró de él, acercándola a su pecho. La corbata le hizo cosquillas en su espalda y Emily le mordió los labios cuando Aaron la besó de nuevo, aumentando la fuerza y el movimiento de sus caderas y haciendo que ella notara como el borde del escritorio se clavaba en sus ingles, que, lejos de molestarle, estaba resultando ser otro placer añadido.

— Prentiss… - Susurró Hotch contra su boca, con necesidad apremiante y escuchar su voz fue todo lo que necesito ella para dejarse llevar de nuevo. La boca de Aaron evitó que gritara y casi al instante, él la siguió.

Cuando pudo girarse y mirarlo cara a cara, sonrió al ver la frente de Aaron Hotchner cubierta de sudor mientras le colocaba bien la ropa. Deslizó los dedos por el flequillo del hombre.

— Vaya, quien lo iba a decir…

Hotch sonrió y estuvo completamente de acuerdo con ella.

— Sí, quien lo iba a decir…

.

.

 **FIN**

Final de este regalo que espero que todos hayáis disfrutado.

Deseo realmente que no haya quedado muy OCC. El motivo por el que he intentado meter al Equipo antes, y profundizar en los pensamientos de ambos era precisamente para evitar cambiarles la personalidad a ninguno de ellos y aunque Hotch aquí se ha desinhibido, pues de eso se trataba el regalo que me habían pedido, espero que lleguéis a comprender que podría ser algo completamente real que pudiera pasar.

Él es un hombre que desea profundamente a su subordinada, y su subordinada lo desea profundamente a él. Cuando le mandó cerrar las ventas no era precisamente porque pensara que iba a hacer algo con ella, sino porque quería evitar que alguien pudiera verlos hablar en su despacho después de horario laboral, ya que la conversación no era sobre trabajo. Por otra parte, siempre he dicho, a mi Hotch no me parece la clase de hombre que en el sexo se dejaría llevar, creo que llevaría él la batuta y de nuevo, era otra cosa que se me había pedido que hiciera.

Lo dicho. Vosotros opinareis. Espero haber cumplido. El resto de regalos estarán subidos a lo largo de la semana, así como el siguiente capítulo de Voluntad.

¡Un abrazo enorme!


End file.
